La prima lejana
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Tenía suerte de que alguien me recogiera. Después de todo era un completo extraño para ti; o eso creía hasta que abriste la puerta de tu auto. Era imposible no preguntarme qué comiste para llegar a tener tal cuerpo. Imposible no pensar en lo "fuerte" que te pusiste después de tanto tiempo. / SasuHina. One-Shot


**La prima lejana: **Tenía suerte de que alguien me recogiera. Después de todo era un completo extraño para ti. O eso creía hasta que abriste la puerta de tu auto. Era imposible no preguntarme qué comiste para llegar a tener tal cuerpo. Imposible no pensar en lo _fuerte _que te pusiste después de tanto tiempo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (¬.¬) son de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**La prima lejana.**

.

.

.

¿Qué hacía parado en el medio de la nada?. Simple su auto se había averiado y no le quedaba más que esperar a que alguien lo recogiese. Si bien esperar no era su fuerte, esta sería la excepción. Además, mientras más tiempo pasase, menos tiempo iba a estar allí.

¿A dónde iba? A la casa de sus padres. La razón: su prima venía de visita. No es que no le agradase, pero no seguiría siendo la misma niña de antes, no jugarían como cuando eran chicos.

A él no le interesaba más jugar y a ella de seguro tampoco, entonces ¿Qué podría hacer o hablar con ella? Nada. Solo aburrirse escuchando como hablaban sus padres y ella.

No se acordaba muy bien de cómo era, pero le caía muy bien. Claro, las personas cambian y ahora ya no estaba seguro de aquello. Él también cambió después de todo, no era aquel niño de tan solo siete años de edad. No, ahora tenía diecisiete y le interesaban otras cosas y, entre esas cosas estar conversando con su familia alegremente, no estaba.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba yendo allí si no quería? La misma pregunta lo contestaba, estaba yendo en contra de su voluntad. Nadie quería ver a Mikoto Uchiha enojada, y Sasuke tampoco. La simple idea lo hacía temblar. Solo Kami-Sama sabía que cosas le haría por desobedecerle y él tenía toda una vida por delante como para arriesgarla. Pues su madre lo había amenazado para que fuera a su casa, y ni quería pensar en las consecuencias si no la obedecía.

Y todo era por su _prima_ que venía de visita después de ocho años desaparecida. Sí, ocho años. Ella se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y desde entonces, no supo nada de ella. Prácticamente, ahora, no la conocía. Ni podría decir que eran primos, lo eran, pero _lejanos_. Pues no eran exactamente primos de sangre, si no que ella era la hija de la prima de su madre. Lo que la hacía, para él, una prima _lejana_.

Aunque, si se lo ponía a pensar, literalmente lo era. Ella era alguien lejana para él, vivía lejos, sabía poco de ella, ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera tenía su mismo apellido.

En fin, pensara lo que pensara, tendría que ir allí de cualquier forma, quisiera o no.

Pero para su mala fortuna su auto estaba averiado. Estaba parado en medio de la nada, solo junto al sol y su auto. Así era, no había pasado ni un maldito auto o persona. Ese lugar estaba desierto. Peor aún, se encontraba ahí por querer tomar un atajo, por cambiar de ruta. Mala idea, ahora por llegar tarde se tendría que comer un gran sermón por parte de su madre.**  
**  
Salió de sus pensares al visualizar un auto acercarse. Era su oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, camino hacia la orilla de la calle. Con ambos brazos extendidos, moviéndolos con molestia de un lado a otro. Pidiendo con señas que se detuviera. Pero una vez se encontraba cerca de su persona, al ver que no reducía la velocidad, perdió esperanzas de que se detuviera. Después de todo, ni él mismo recogería a un desconocido. Más fue su enfado al sentir algo frío en su espalda. Aquel idiota, además de no haberse detenido, lo había salpicado al pasar sobre un charco de agua.

¿Qué hacía un charco de agua ahí? El sol le quemaba la piel, sin embargo, aquel charco de agua parecía resistir. Para su desgracia, claro.

Con clara molestia se sacó la camisa ya mojada. Nada mal, hacía calor, y quizá debió haber echo eso hace un rato. Ahora ya no estaba tan acalorado como antes. El calor no era ningún problema hasta que su maldito auto se averió. Antes de llegar a lo de sus padres se refrescaría en la playa. Ahora no contaba con aquello. No tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

El sonido de otro auto acercarse logró enfadarlo aún más. Tendría que ir hacer señas de nuevo para que se detuviera, y si no lo hacía, se iría caminando de vuelta para su casa. Su madre entendería lo que sucedió, y su _primita_ tendría que esperar a verlo en otra ocasión. Aunque de seguro no le afectaría.

De nueva cuenta parado en la orilla de la calle realizó lo mismo que había hecho antes, esta vez, con su camisa húmeda en una de sus manos. Clara fue su sorpresa al notar que disminuía la velocidad, acercándose a la orilla para luego detenerse.

Realmente estaba agradecido de que parara, después de todo, como ya había dicho, ni él recogería a un extraño. Pero había una persona de tan buen e inocente corazón que lo izo. Inocente, porque bueno... él no le haría nada, pero de cualquier forma, quien sabe las intenciones de otras personas...

De todas formas no importaba. Se había detenido para llevarlo, y no perdería el tiempo ahí parado como un idiota.

Se acercó fastidiado hacía la puerta de este. Más fue su enfado al ver que no abría ¿Acaso pensaba que él lo haría? Bueno, si fuera por el no tendría problema. Pero resultaba que esta estaba cerrada ¿Cómo quería que la abriera desde afuera?

Fuera quién fuera la persona que se hallara dentro, Uchiha Sasuke estaba seguro que carecía de cerebro. Fue por eso que, una vez su paciencia llegaba al limite, manifestó su queja. Diciéndole con clara molestia que abriera la maldita puerta. Sí, era un grosero. Aquella persona se había molestado en detenerse para llevarlo y este simplemente le hablaba de mala forma.

Bueno, él nunca dijo que sería la persona más amable del mundo si lo recogían. No, él no recodaba haber mencionado tal cosa, simplemente izo un par de molestas señas para que se detuviera.

Volvió a fijar sus negras orbes en la puerta, aquella que estaba siendo abierta por la dueña del auto. Sí, dueña. Para su mala suerte una chica se había detenido por él. Lo último que le faltaba era ser acosado todo el camino por una maldita loca. Si ese llegaba a ser el caso prefería volver caminando hacía su casa.

La idea simplemente se le izo tentadora, pero la deshizo segundos después de escuchar su nombre ¿Cómo era posible qué conociera su nombre? Él no la conocía o eso creyó hasta que ella volvió a pronunciar su nombre. Aquella voz se le hacía conocida, ya la había escuchado, si tan solo recordara...

Con la esperanza de poder recordarla la observó con detenimiento. Debía admitir que estaba bien. ¿Solo bien? Bastante bien para ser exactos. Solo kami sabe que habrán hecho sus padres, o cómo _lo habrán hecho, _para crear tal mujer. Simplemente hermosa. Su figura, sus curvas, sus labios... sin contar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, los cuales eran adorables. ¿Pero que cara...? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de borrar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos se centro en su rostro. Se le hacía conocido, demasiado. No era exactamente igual, pero se parecía a...

De sus labios salió su nombre. Recibiendo como respuesta solo una tímida sonrisa junto con palabras que lo invitaban a subirse en el auto.

Sin creer que era ella subió al auto. El cual no tardo en andar.

.

**.**

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta minutos en los cuales ella sumisa conducía, y él solo la miraba incrédulo, sin creer que era ella.

Nunca se imaginó que se encontraría, ni en ese lugar, ni de esa forma, con su prima. ¡Kami! Si que había cambiado, o más bien, había _crecido. _Tanto así que se le hacía imposible al Uchiha no preguntarse qué había comido durante todo ese tiempo para tener tal cuerpo. Uno creado por el mismo diablo. ¿A dónde había quedado la niña tierna y tímida? La respuesta la contestaba otra interrogante ¿A quién le importaba?

Estaba literalmente jodido. ¿Por qué? Bueno, él no era ningún pervertido, pero la curiosidad le podía. Tanto así que ya quería ver lo que se encontraba oculto atrás de esas ropas. ¡Oh, sí! Ese cuerpo tendría que ser solamente de él... ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ella era su prima.

Fastidiado miró hacía la ventana, encontrando a través de esta un mar cercano. Tenía planeado pasar por él antes de llegar adonde sus padres, pero lo tendría que descarar. No había suficiente tiempo, o eso pensó hasta que oyó la suave vos de su acompañante.

Media sonrisa se poso en su fracciones al escuchar cada una de sus palabras. Las cuales le consultaban si no le molestaba pasar antes por la playa, que aún era temprano. Su respuesta fue un simple _hmp_. El cual ella interpreto como un sí.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que ella estacionara al lado de un faro. Para después mirar con vergüenza al azabache, dándose cuenta que no portaba camisa. Él simplemente le respondió fastidiado que estaba mojada y por eso no la llevaba puesta, agregando también, solo por diversión, una interrogante.

_¿Acaso no te gusta la vista, Hinata? _Habían sido sus palabras, logrando así que un rojo carmesí se adornara en sus mejillas. No contestó, solo silencio. Aquello solo agrando la sonrisa que se había formado en sus fracciones al hacerle tal consulta. No lo negaba, a ella le gustaba.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella sonreía y lo empujaba hacía la arena, para luego correr entre risas. Fue en ese momento que a su mente vinieron los recuerdo de ellos dos en la playa cuando eran chicos. Empujándose y corriendo mientras ambos reían. Aquel recuerdo logró sacar media sonrisa por parte del azabache, quien sin perder tiempo, se paraba para seguirla.

Pasaron un largo tiempo jugando de aquella forma bajo el sol, y el cansancio más el calor se hacían presentes. Por lo que el Uchiha, ya sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo, logró alcanzarla. Por fin la había atrapado ¡Y vaya que le había costado! Sin perder tiempo, para que no se escapara como lo había hecho varias veces antes, la abrazo por detrás con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacía atrás. Dejándola a ella arriba de él.

No tenía intensiones de dejarla ir o de perder su calor. Debía admitir que se sentía muy bien las finas manos de ella sobre su pecho. El simple tacto lo hacía estremecer. Si fuera por él habría permanecido de esa forma un largo tiempo. Pero las palabras de la ojiblanca lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Casi en un susurro, y con ese característico sonrojo, le decía que la soltara, que tenía que levantarse.

Con una picara sonrisa le preguntó por qué debía de soltarla, que le gustaba estar así. Pero el intento de "reto" que le dio ella logró que la soltase, más por diversión que por la amenaza que le había dicho si no lo hacía, quedando ambos mirando hacía al mar, uno al lado del otro.

Una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos al tiempo en que las olas chocaban una y otra vez. El calor cada vez se volvía más insoportable y la idea de adentrarse al mar cruzó por la cabeza de ambos primos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que un rosa pálido se posara en sus mejillas, ante el pensamiento de cómo debían estar para meterse allí. Pero era la única manera de hacerlo. Necesitaban refrescarse y no había otra opción más que esa. No contaban con mayas y solo bastaba que uno de ellos lo propusiese para hacerlo. La pregunta era ¿Quién?

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, la peli azul se levantó ante la mirada incrédula de él. En todo su rostro se podía apreciar un fuerte sonrojo. Ni en sus sueños ella pensó que diría tal cosa, pero parecía que el calor ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Tanto así que lograba que dijese cosas que, en su vida pensó, las diría. Casi en un susurro ella propuso lo que él no se animaba a decir.  
_  
"Y-Ya que s-somos primos... n-no ha-habría problema en... en me-meternos des-des... desnudos... al... mar"_

Sorprendido ante sus vocablos asintió. La idea de verla desnuda frente a él, lejos de desagradarle, le gusto. Oh, claro que le había gustado. Fue por eso que observó con detenimiento como se desvestía grabando en su mente cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin perder detalle.

Sin todavía creer lo que estaba pasando comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Pues, ella ya se había desnudado y ahora corría hacía el mar, sin que nada la cubriese. Aquella imagen sí que logró excitarlo, dando paso a un gran problema. ¿Cómo iba hacer para desnudarse en esa situación? Ella no tenía problema para mostrar su desnudes pero él ahora sí.

Preguntándose qué hacer observó como ella lo llamaba con las manos. Aquella vista solo lo hacía excitarse aún más, solo las olas la tapaban. Sin perderle de vista, ya sin ninguna ropa puesta corrió hacia el mar, dejando en el olvido su problema. Después de todo las olas también lo taparían.

.

**.**

Junto con Hinata entró a la casa de sus padres, quienes los recibieron a los dos con una amplía sonrisa.

La cena había sido tranquila. Bueno "tranquila" era una forma de decir. Su madre se la había pasado hablando con Hinata, solo atenta de ella. Preguntándole todo lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que estuvo en el extranjero, incluyendo si había conocido algún "amor".

Para la tranquilidad de Sasuke, esta contestó en un hilo de voz un _no_, recibiendo a cambio una protesta por parte de Mikoto. Quien le propuso después "entregarle" a uno de sus dos hijos si gustaba, pues ella no veía mal aquella relación. Era normal aquello en esos tiempo o al menos para su familia. Ante esto último ambos se atragantaron. No tanto como Mikoto al escuchar la respuesta de Hinata, la cual había sido un _lo tendré presente._

Mikoto no se lo creía. Acaso su hijo y su sobrina... ¿Acaso ellos...?

La cena concluyo después de varios gritos de emoción de Mikoto, quien simplemente se había hecho sus propias ideas de la relación que su hijo menor y Hinata podrían tener.

Lo que había pasado en la playa solo lo sabían él, ella y las olas del mar. Sería su secreto. Porque él era humano y ante tal vista, ante tal cuerpo, ante tal mujer, se dejó llevar.

Sabía que se volvería a repetir y que desde ahora en más ella era suya. Tal vez no jugarían más como cuando eran chicos, pero sí podían divertirse como lo hicieron en la playa por el resto de sus vidas.

Ella ya no era su prima _lejana_. Ella era suya y nadie cambiaría aquello.

* * *

Aquí otro Fic más ! :D

Espero les guste, y esta un poco cortito, je, es que rara vez últimamente tengo tiempo ¬¬ así que fue todo lo que mi imaginación pudo.

Saludos !


End file.
